Welcome the pumpkin princess
by Icyangel12
Summary: Sally only wants a child and Jack is going to find her one now if only he knew how


**I've desided to make this one-shot because it's going to be a prolouge to my next story. This is about how my charaters come to be and now I, Icy Angel present-**

_Kathrine the Pumpkin Princess_

It had been five years since the Christmas fiasco in Halloween town and it was the third year that Jack and Sally had gotten married. Jack was a loving husband in Sallys eye's he was kind and always made her laugh. But... there were many children being born in halloween town. Sally felt so left out she could never be a mother; she would walk through the town and she so many happy familys, mothers and fathers holding there little children and laughing she wished that she could be that happy.

Jack watched his wife become more and more saddened as she watched the familys grow. He and her had never talked about having children mostly because it was impossible but Jack did want a family almost more than Sally did.

He had made up his mind he would get Sally the best Annaverary present he could he would give her a family.

It was halloween night and Jack sat on a roof top listening to the screaming of the children and the squeals of joy for the candy they reseaved when suddenly he heard a crying not of a frightened child but of a young baby.

Jack got off his roof and stood infront of the building it was an orphange. Jack rubbed his jaw in confusion he walked up to the door and knocked, the door creaked open. Just as he had guessed it was abanded but the crying continued. After following the sound Jack found himself at an empty room... well almost empty in the corner was an shakily built crib a baby cried.

"What the?" Jack asked walking over to the crib the baby was a little girl about three had pale skin almost as white as his bones, she had a tuft of black hair on her head and red eyes that reminded him of a cat's. The most shocking part of her apprence was that she had two tiny cat ears and a small tail.

The baby looked up at him through watery eyes and smiled then began laughing reaching for him speaking baby babble. Jack lifted the child up in his arms like he had seen many parents do to babys her head in the crook of his arm. The baby continued to laugh grabbing at his suit.

"Why are you here little one?" He asked taking his spare hand poking her in the belly softly.

"Da!" She squealed "Dada!"

Jack felt his heart melt she thought his was her Dada. "Do you have a name you little Kitty?" He asked tickling her, he glaced at the crib there was a blank name plate. "Guess not. You don't have a family do you?" The baby just yawned and drifted off to sleep. Jack thought his heart was now a pile of pink goo in his ribcage by now. He couldn't just leave her there thats when it hit him...

"Sally dear I'm home!" Jack called from the door he closed it quitely the baby in his arms still slept. Jack sat down in the closest chair

Sally walked down stairs her eyes focused down words on her feet so she wouldn't trip "Hello Jack did Halloween go well this year?" She asked almost to the bottum of the stairs.

"Fine just fine. Oh and Sally?" Jack said walking twords her she gasped seeing what he had in his hands "Happy Annaversery," The baby disided to wake then she cried for being desterbed from her sleep.

The baby looked up at Sally and held her arms out; Sally hesitently took the baby from Jack. Sally calmed the baby down before saying "Jack where did you find her?"

"She was in an empty orphange she doesn't even have a name. I just couldn't leave her," Jack said wrapping his arms around his wife.

"Kathrine. Jack can we name her Kathrine?" Sally asked hopefully the baby looked up at them her red eyes wide before she started playing with her tail.

"Over course," He said "And you know Kathrine Skellington the Pumpkin Princess, does have a nice ring to it,"

_THE END... FOR NOW_

**Tada it's done I know it's not the best but I had to try to explain how Kat became a skellington so please R&R**


End file.
